


Agent Warwick: The Evening

by Silvathebat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Oral Vore, Pee, Shrinking, Urination, Vore, micro/macro, shrunk, shrunken woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvathebat/pseuds/Silvathebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her last escapades, Agent Warwick returns to duty in a not so conventional assignment... BABYSITTING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Warwick: The Evening

“So, that’s your current mission. I realise what with current circumstances, it may be a bit of a challenge, but with the help of Ms Avon and the R&D team, we believe it’s doable,” The chief said, addressing what appeared to be a faintly cluttered table, and an empty chair. Sat next to him was a fairly tall brunette woman with large oval glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a lab coat, and an expression that was a mixture of amusement, irritation and desire, like she was looking at a brand new toy that she had been forbidden from playing with.  
“Are you kidding me with this? Are you actually, genuinely serious about what you’ve just said to me? Not a chance in high heaven! Oh, oh, oh, and let me guess, this is another under the table ‘mission’ isn’t it?” a tiny voice snapped in reply to this, and a miniscule figure, barely as tall as a bottle of water, emerged from a pile of papers, pulling one such sheet behind her.  
“You must understand that putting you onto active duty is a complicated matter. It’s a miracle that we’ve managed to get you even as tall as you are. How would you explain the inability to grow back to normal size to your handler?” The man retorted, as the woman stepped back, and began to read the sheet. Beside the chief, the blue eyed woman chuckled softly. This caused the tiny woman to stop, and turn back to face her, glaring up angrily.  
“What’s so damn funny?” She all but growled.  
“You, scooting yourself back, standing there with your arms all crossed, your head turning about when you read, you’re just so cute! Makes me want to gobble you up, you’re so sweet,” she said, clasping her hands together with a clap, a bright smile upon her face.  
“I’ll fucking give you sweet…” The agent growled, bracing herself against the table. She kicked forwards, crossing the distance in an impressive time, before leaping up to the woman’s collar. “You damn well fix me, or I will shove those glasses so deep inside you you’ll need a field team to go in and find them!” Warwick growled darkly, gripping the collar in each hand, pulling it with all her might, which, even at this size, was impressive enough to make the woman uncomfortable.  
“Agent! Stand down! You are currently on probation as it is, for letting yourself get seen. And I won’t even begin to mention what Molly has been saying about that encounter, so you will do well to calm down!” The chief said, watching the woman deflate as her anger left her. She dropped back to the table, and sighed, defeated.  
“What time will you and your wife be coming home, and what time is her bedtime…” she muttered, slumping onto the box of cookies that had been brought to the meeting.  
\---  
The day went on in a blur, with the agent spending most of her time at the mercy of the eccentric scientist and her lab. The time came for the chief to head off, and he collected the diminutive agent along the way.  
“Chief, do you honestly think I have a change of getting back to normal size?” the woman asked, resting on top of a bag the scientist had insisted she take with her, on instruction to open it if things went badly.  
“I honestly don’t know, Warwick. The lab boy and girls are doing their best. I don’t even know HOW Avon managed to make a transceiver small enough to pick up your signal so quickly, and she’s made all the major breakthroughs reversing the damage the nanites did to you,” he said, as the car rolled up to the chief’s house. The woman nodded her head begrudgingly. She did not wish to tell the chief that she suspected the only reason the scientist was working so hard was because then Warwick would owe her many favours, and that her tastes, while similar to her own, ran an entirely different path. I just hope she wasn’t being literal when she said about gobbling me up… she mused, as she rode in the chief’s palm. It had been three weeks since her misadventure at Molly’s school, and two weeks since she had been discovered by the agency.  
“Guess who’s home!” the man called out, dropping the bag and a loud thumping of footsteps came from above, and then down the stairs. A woman who looked the spitting image of Molly, only, in her thirties, with a full figure, a stunning haircut and gorgeous, pouting lips that she could have let herself be enveloped by, came running down the stairs, quickly followed by the youngster herself.  
“Darling!”  
“Daddy!” the two women exclaimed, tackling the man and hugging him tightly. The shock of the impact sent Warwick flying from the man’s palm, and sent her flying through the air.  
“Welcome home! I’ve missed you so much!” The woman exclaimed, kissing the male firmly, before pulling back, her arms around his neck. “I’m so excited for this evening, Molly’s probably sick to death hearing me talk about it. The Opera house, the concert, it’s going to be amazing! Please, please tell me you found a babysitter because I have been phoning and phoning trying to find one, and there are just none around tonight,” she continued. The chief smiled, and then his eyes bulged.  
“I, uh… I did… oh god, this is bad, nobody move! Where did she go,” he said, holding up his empty palm. He began to look around himself, inspecting the floor, when he heard a subtle cough from above him. Hanging from one of the light fixtures by a fine thread, Agent Warwick was giving him a look of haughty derision.  
“Good afternoon Catherine,” she stated simply, waving to the woman, who gasped, and giggled loudly.  
“Oh my gosh! Abbie! Wow, you look great, tiny, but great! Why are you so small? This wasn’t my husband’s idea of a joke was it?” she exclaimed, peering up at the suspended woman. Molly gasped when she heard the name, and began to blush faintly, hiding herself partly behind her mother.  
“It’s a long story, Katie. Suffice to say, I’m stuck like this, and-”  
“Hah! Oh my, sorry, I’m so sorry, Abbie, he’s been telling me about an agent who got trapped and was stuck small, but I had no idea it was you! Oh wow!” she said, stifling her laughter to reach upwards, bringing the woman into her palm, looking at her closely. Abigail bit her lip faintly, seeing the stunningly beautiful woman so close to her was making her uncomfortable in all the right ways. The inspection was abruptly cut short by Molly gripping her mother’s leg tightly, causing the woman to yelp.  
“Oww! Molly, that hurt! It’s OK, you don’t need to be scared. This is a friend of your fathers and I. Her name’s Abigail, and she’s going to protect you tonight while your father and I are out,” she said, holding Abbie down to the girl so she could see.  
“Sort of like a fairy…” Molly said in low tones, the blush visibly spreading across her face. Despite her situation, Abbie could have sworn she say the girl rub at her crotch too, but the movement was quick, and before she could think much on it, she was hoisted back up high, and tipped onto a tablecloth.  
“Ack! Hey! Rule number one for parents and kids! No grabbing me unless I give you permission! No picking up, no lifting, no snatching, no holding! It’s demeaning!” she snapped, pulling herself upright, brushing herself down, but to her chagrin, Catherine had already wandered off, pulling her husband along with her. The chief gave Abbie an apologetic look before he was pulled into another room.  
\---  
“For the last time, Molly! Don’t pick me up without asking first,” Abbie snapped as she wriggled from the girl’s grip. Her parents had left them with money for dinner, and instruction that Molly was to be in bed by eight, and that if she was good, she could open the present her father had brought her from work. It was now nearing half past seven, and the evening had been grinding on the agent. Molly was clearly enamoured with her, but seemed conflicted over it. To her mind, she was not only an authority figure, someone to listen to, but also a living toy to be played with, one that was so much better than her other ones.  
“Sorry… I just thought you’d wanna see the top of the tower,” she said, indicating the plastic brick tower she had been building for the last half hour. The agent dropped onto the plastic, and winced as the raised studs caused her to painfully jar her ankle. Thankfully it wasn’t twisted, but it still irked her that she could have taken such a problematic injury from such a young, untrained person.  
“I think it’s time for you to go to bed, young lady. You’ve been in a strange mood all night, you keep disobeying me, and you’re all twitchy. Do you need to go to the toilet?” she said, as the girl wiggled about on the sofa. Molly pouted, and shook her head, holding her hands against her crotch.  
“Nu-uh! My bed time’s not yet! I get to stay up, you’re being unfair!” she snapped, pouting even harder. She squirmed and wiggled even more, and the agent sighed.  
“Molly, you need the toilet. I know I said for you not to go out of my sight, all you needed to do was ask me, you could have taken me with you,” she said, and almost immediately regretted it. The huge youngster lunged forwards, and grabbed the agent in a palm, leaping up from the sofa and dashing to the toilet. Abbie struggled about in her grip, noting the musky smell that hung on the girl’s hands, shuddering a little with the recollection of the last time she had smelt it. Molly opened and shut the door, locking it behind her, scampering to the toilet. She pulled her skirt and panties down with one hand, holding the agent with the other, placing her on the front of the toilet seat.  
“Whoa, Molly, what are you… Molly… Molly, stop!” she exclaimed, as she realised what the girl was doing. Molly turned, and sat on the seat, her legs either side of the tiny woman. She grabbed the front of the seat for balance, conveniently blocking any exit for the tiny spy, and she began to pee.  
“Mmmhhhh, been holding in for all night… miss Abbie makes me feel weird down there, like I needed to go but didn’t,” she whimpered as she let loose her golden shower, biting her lip and gripping the edge of the seat hard. Abigail turned away from the looming prepubescent golden shower, blushing wildly as she heard the torrential tinkle far below.  
"Molly! When I said you could take me with you, I meant put me somewhere nearby, not almost sit on me!" she grumbled, and the girl whimpered.  
"'m sorry, I just, I just, I wanted you to see, I wanted you to watch. Nnnhh... I thought about you a lot since that time at school, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't, but when I do, I tingle so much down there, and it feels really good, and..." she mumbled, body shaking a little as she began to sob. Oh hell.. Abby thought to herself.  
"Shhh, shh, it's OK, Molly, really. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Just... Oh boy, this is certainly a thing..." she said, trying to figure out how best to word it. "I think... I think you should head to bed sweetie. head to bed, and get some rest," she said, as the girl's peeing halted abruptly.  
"Awwwh... no fair! Can't I at least open the present from daddy?" she asked, and Abbie rolled her eyes, and nodded.  
"Alright, fine," she said, after a few moments thought.  
"Yaaay!" The girl exclaimed, and stood, pulling up her panties in a hurry. It was all the agent could do to avoid getting trapped in them, and she had to shout to the girl to remind her to pick her up.  
\---  
Molly skipped down the stairs and dropped the agent roughly onto the kitchen table.  
"Present! Present! Present present present~!" the youngster sang as she skipped over to the bag her father had left, searching inside briefly before pulling out a large, ribbon bound box. She skipped back to the table, bumping it as she did so, dropping the box onto it. She then took a step upwards, and sat on her seat. Abbie, on the other hand, had been dropped onto a table, where she had shakily stood, only to tumble down a not insignificant drop, onto a round wooden seat, stunning herself. When she finally managed to get her body to respond, she turned just in time to see the descending pinkness of Molly's panties.  
"Eeek! Aaahhhh th... thats... mmhhhh..." Molly whimpered, pressing herself down against the seat, rubbing forwards and back as she pulled at the ribbon.  
"Molly! Ack! Damnit!" Abbie tried to crawl free, but the weight of the girl was too much for her strength. The woman was also fighting the familiar feelings of depravity that she felt before. The girl hadn't wiped herself properly, so the musky smell of urine and sex hung upon her panties, which pressed against the woman, wrapping lightly around her as the girl rocked back and forth.  
"Mmghhh!! I... I think I'm... gunna... peee..." The youngster said, twitching and squirming as she rocked back and forth. Abbie thought this meant the girl was about to reach orgasm, but, as the first pale yellow wetness began to spread along the girl's panties, she recalled that the girl had halted her peeing without finishing.  
"MOLLY NO!!!"" She screamed, but it was too late. The girl let loose with the rest of her urine, soaking her panties, pressing the tiny woman into them. Oh jesus fucking god not again, I can't do this, someone help me! the agent thought to herself. The youngster moaned loudly, shuddering as she wet herself, leaning against the table as she panted heavily. For a moment, the only sound in the house was the gentle dripping of the girl's urine against the wooden floor. Then, the faint sobbing began.  
"I... I'm... su-sorry," the girl whimpered, standing from the seat, looking down at the coughing agent, who had the look of a half drowned rat to her. "I jus... couldn't help it..."  
"Molly... I... oh jeez... Firstly... firstly... god damn, OK, firstly, you need to take off your wet clothes, and put them in the laundry. Except your underwear, throw those out," she said, attempting to dry her face as best she could, to avoid getting urine in her eyes. The girl whimpered loudly.  
"Noo, not these, they're my favourite pair! They've got Mr Moomoo on them!" she exclaimed, stamping her foot, causing a faint splash.  
"Damnit Molly! Do as I say! Go upstairs, wash yourself, put your dress in the laundry, and get ready for bed!" she barked loudly, glaring up at the girl, who pouted angrily back at her, her eyes getting redder with her tears.  
"I Don't wanna!" the girl snapped back.  
"Molly... Young lady, you are in so much trouble right now! You're lucky I don't make you clean this mess up yourself!" Abbie snapped again, and the youngster looked down at her, a faint smirk spreading across her face.  
"And you're lucky I didn't poop on you again!" she said, poking the agent hard in the stomach. The impact made her stumble backwards, almost falling over. "I like how this feels! It's still making me tingly all over, and I like that feeling!" she went on, her sobs all but disappearing now, replaced with a mischievous grin.  
"Molly, I swear to god, if you don't go upstairs right now, there will be hell to pay! Molly! Molly, listen to me!" She yelled, but the girl seemed to be ignoring her, instead going through the present she had been opening before.  
"To Molly... I hope you enjoy this as much as I think you will. Try changing the settings from ten to eight first. You might enjoy the results," the girl read aloud, pulling out a small black device that looked similar to a remote pointer. The agent looked up, and saw the name Avon signed at the bottom of the card that hung from it, and the woman was filled with dread.  
"Uh, Molly... I think you should put that back, OK? I'll let you stay in your panties, I'll play dolly with you! I'll let you stay up past your bedtime, OK, so please put that down, and let's go get me cleaned up, OK? Please..." she said, as the girl looked at the dial on the front of the device. It was currently set to ten, the maximum number. Molly looked down at Abbie, and rolled the dial from ten to eight. Before her eyes, the agent dwindled jolted downwards in size, transforming from her current height to about three inches tall.  
"Ah! You got tinier!" She exclaimed, as Abbie lurched backwards, toppling to her side. The nausea from the sudden change in size had thrown her balance off, and she was feeling sick. "Oh wow! This is so cool. Nnhhh...." she said, rubbing at the sodden panties with a hand, holding the dial in the other. "I wonder how small you'll get," she said.  
"Oh god no! Please, Molly, stop!" she exclaimed, scrambling back up onto her hands and knees, her vision still blurry from her dizziness. The youngster giggled, and began to look into the box again. Inside, there were over half a dozen small bags, filled with an assortment of candies. The first one she pulled out had 'Adults Only' written on it. The girl grinned again, and undid the little ribbon, grabbed one, and popped it into her mouth.  
"MMmm, yummy! Mmm.. it tastes weird... like... a mix between salty and sweet. I believe they call this flavour umami. It certainly wasn't what I was expecting," she said, sucking on the boiled sweet as her finger toyed with the dial.  
"M-molly? Are you feeling OK..." Abbie mumbled, as the youngster lifted her upwards, keeping her held in her palm, but resting her upon the table.  
"Actually, I feel better than I ever have done. Judging by the note that this Avon has left, the candies can alter the eater, body and mind. The one I am currently enjoying Is probably the reason for my enhanced congnitive capabilities, and it's one I think you should enjoy as well as me," she said, flicking the dial. The agent instantly quartered in size, and before she could react, the youngster opened her mouth, and tossed the girl inside. Abbie screamed as she flew through the air, the heat of the girl's mouth enveloping her as Molly closed her mouth behind her.  
Oh god... oh fuck... this can't be real, shit, fuck, shit Abbie thought, as she was tossed about inside the young girl's mouth. Beneath her, the girl's rolling tongue swished the hard candy about, sending it against Abbie's form over and over again, pressing her first into the roof of the girl's mouth, then into her tongue, then her cheek.  
"Mmmm!!! Derifiouf!" the youngster rumbled, her fingers snaking down her body to her damp, clingy panties. She began to rub herself in earnest, running her tongue along the agent's body as she pressed the sodden material into her. She rubbed and pressed and eventually slid her panties aside, pressing two fingers into her self, all the whole sucking and lapping at the two forms inside her. A few minutes of this had the candy shrunken in size, and the girl nearing her orgasm. She tilted her head back, her mouth open, and began to pant, vigorously fingering herself. Abbie felt herself sliding backwards, heading to the woman's open throat, and she screamed, scrambling for any sort of hold. The girl felt a lump hit her uvula, and pressed even harder, reaching a thunderous, screaming climax as she swallowed the mass, a large lump sliding down her throat after three or four more swallows. She collapsed to the floor, her tongue lolling out, drool slowly dripping onto her top, and along with it, Abigail.  
"Oh... oh fuck... that felt so good! Mmmm, did you think I was going to swallow you, Abbie?" she asked, picking the saliva soaked girl up between two fingers. Abbie, panting, nodded her head feebly. "I would never do such a thing. At least, not until I'm done having my fun with you. Now how shall we play next? Shall I let you explore more of my body, or shall I gobble down another tasty candy?" She asked, as the agent looked up at the looming, grinning face.


End file.
